Nightweald
Nightweald is the forest which stretches like a belt around The Three Valleys, just south of them. Hence the name, these woods are infamous for their many dangers and the eternal darkness which covers all of Nightweald. The actual reason for this is rather uncertain, but it is mainly due to the towering trees blocking out the sun together with a shroud of mist from the Rimnoll Wetlands. Nightweald is considered a curse upon The Mortal Realm, as there is nearly nothing to gain from these woods, due to the vast dangers that lurk in the darkness. Government The government of Nightweald is, to say the least, not a good one. It is currently ruled by Baroness Katrina, who spends most of the nation's riches on herself and her mansion. While she lets the population starve. The baroness before her, an elusive vampire who went by the name of 'Mother Sanguine', treated the population in nearly the same way, so many suspect Baroness Katrina of being a vampire as well. Fortunately, there has been no proof of this so far. But while Baroness Katrina abuses her power, The Cleansers have intervened and help to bring out food and supplies to the starving population of Nightweald while protecting them from the nefarious Accursed and wraiths which lurk the forest. The Cleansers have also taken the duty of keeping law and order within Nightweald, as the Baroness fails to do so. Locations In Nightweald, civilization is scarce. Most of Nightweald is inhospitable darkness, but there are three locations in which the people of Nightweald can seek refuge from the otherwise dangerous region. Dawn Dawn is a small settlement in the north-eastern corner of Nightweald, bordering up to The Eastern Valley. Dawn was founded by a group of crusaders from Godshill who launched an expedition to Nightweald in hopes of chasing the darkness away and get rid of the Accursed once and for all. Dawn was given its name as the crusaders believed this settlement was the dawn of a new day for Nightweald. Lonelight Lonelight, placed in the very south of Nightweald is considered the capitol of the region, in which the Baroness has her manor and The Cleansers have their college. Lonelight is a small city and is barely acknowledged to be one, was it not for The Cleansers who made their home here. Lonelight's population is thin, to say the least. People see no reason to go here and those who do live here, probably have all their lives. The crusade which founded Dawn founded Lonelight next and set this location as their main base of operations, bringing several pilgrims from Godshill with them in hopes of bringing civilization to Nightweald. Dusk Dusk, placed in the north-western corner of Nightweald, bordering up to The Western Valley, tells a less pleasant tale. Dusk was given its name due to the sad fate which the crusaders from Godshill met here. This was supposed to be the last settlement in their crusade, opening a path for the people of Khronheim to enter through, but instead, it became the death of them. Shortly after the place was founded and houses were slowly being built, every single one of the crusaders were shamelessly murdered in their beds by cultists, bringing a tragic end to the otherwise glorious crusade. Dusk now stands as a testament to the hopelessness of Nightweald and how the darkness can never be banished.